Snowflake and the Rose
by 93XG
Summary: Weiss getting into strife during Beacon initiation and meeting up with Ruby for the first time. A bit sad so read it when you are feeling brave.


**A/N I **drew inspiration for this story from BlackenedHearts, Particularly chapter 6 and chapter 9 of the Red and White story but with this story occurring during Beacon initiation with Weiss as the main character, but other members of Team RWBY as minor roles . Also the first time I'm having a go at writing a fan fic but certainly would like to give it a try. Anyway, write a review with any constructive criticism and your thoughts. I may also write an AU story with Team RWBY but that is a little way off yet. Anyway, enjoy the story. Rated M for gore. Credit to Vnixxir on DevientArt for the cover image, it just suited this story perfectly and I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Roosterteeth.

Weiss swiftly moved through the inky black Emerald Forest, as night had fallen many hours ago as she made her way to her goal, The Forest Temple. Ducking behind a small rocky outcrop to catch her breath, inhaling the cool, dense night air, cooling her down after many kilometres of hard running through the dense forest. She stared up at the stars, thinking about that dunce Ruby, angry at herself for such an outburst of anger, even though she knocked over her precious Dust supply and almost blowing them off Beacon cliff, but after all she was just a child. Sighing to herself she shook her head and told herself to stop dreaming and to continue onward. Moving stealthily from tree to tree, avoiding the bright moonlight that penetrated through the dense tree canopy so that it would be hard for her to be spotted, she made her way through the forest until she came upon a clearing. In the distance a spire dominated the skyline on a distant cliff, marking the location of the temple. Making sure it was clear, Weiss strode confidently through the clearing towards the ridge leading to the cliff a guttural low growl emanated in front of her, a creäture somewhere hiding in the low shrubbery

Weiss, not that accustomed to battle, felt a pit forming in her stomach, unsheathed Myrtenaster from her left side and raised it, facing the yet unseen enemy. Rustling of the bushes all around her indicated she was surrounded and then a beast stepped forward from the shadows, staring straight at Weiss. Four Ursa in total appeared on her 12, 6 3 and 9 o'clock position, their red eyes glowing ominously in anticipation. Weiss's thoughts ran through her head at a great pace, tactically thinking on how to defeat the beasts. A nervous smile formed on her face with her daring plan as the Ursa began to charge, shaking the ground with tremendous force. When the beasts were almost on top of Weiss she casted a glyph beneath herself and gracefully leaped into the air, the Ursa now confused and standing around where Weiss was just standing. Holding Myrtenaster in front she lunged right into the middle of the circle, activating the light blue dust freezing the Ursa and restraining them in a sheet of ice. Weiss calmly jumped up and landed on one of the Ursa's head and drove Myrtenaster into the weak spot behind the skull, severing the beast's spinal cord and killing it immediately. The other Ursa struggled against the ice, but the other three suffered the same fate.

Just as Weiss removed Myrtenaster from the last Ursa, two more seem to appear out of thin air, striking Weiss on her right side, her Aura taking the brunt of the blow. Cursing herself for not being careful she leaped off the dead ice frozen Ursa to face the two new opponents but she was just a millisecond too slow and was not able to bring Myrtenaster up into a defensive block. One of the Ursa struck her on her left hand side, her Aura taking the hit again, causing it to release a spectacular burst of pale white light in a 200 meter radius as her Aura was fully depleted. Weiss due to the force of the Ursa and the shockwave her Aura caused Weiss to be blown through the air, flipping end over end until with a sickening crack her head a piece of granite jutting out of the soft loamy soil of the forest. The Ursa, now stunned had also slashed across her chest diagonally from left to right, leaving 3 ragged wounds across her chest which were now profusely leaking blood directly onto the forest floor where a dark patch of blood was quickly forming and surrounding her entire body, her beautiful white hair now stained crimson and her combat skirt also turning a shade of red. Her vision started to dim and turn hazy from the blood loss. Weiss, her life now flashing across her eyes, seeing scenes of her childhood, her abusive father, the death of her mother caused her to tear up. NO she thought, I'm not taking that defeat that easily she thought. She tried to sit up, but the pain was unbearable. She weakly called out "help, anyone there…?"

**A/N** Sorry for the cliffhanger ending but its leading into the next sure what to make of it, something is not quite right but yet again its my first time at this so I didn't expect it to be pretty. Leave a review on what I should improve. Next chapter coming in the following days.


End file.
